Out
by Laila Lucine
Summary: This is Out from Max's POV


Disclaimer: Max, Logan and anyone else who appear in this fanfic aren't mine, hence why it's a fanfic and not one of the shows itself.   
Summary: This is "Out" from Max's POV, it's mainly the parts where she and Logan are fighting and then when they're making up at the end, remember it's only stuff that happened in that episode so there isn't any sex in it or anything, just the scenes from the show that Max was involved in.   
  
OUT  
I'd been worried about this dinner for days. Me, a genetically engineered killing machine, worried about boiling pasta. Finally the night came, Kendra had made the sauce, the water was boiling and in he came.   
"Hey, did you bring the wine?" I asked him, more nervous than before. And then all of a sudden he starts talking about some guy Bronk that he's been after for days. I try to play it off but no such luck. Logan goes on and on, and before I know it he's telling me we have to go tonight to bust this stupid guy.   
What's up with that? I mean here I am trying to pay him back and all he can think about is busting some half assed criminal. Tell me... What's wrong with this picture? So I go along with it, but inside I'm screaming at him. I'm hoping maybe he'll pick up on my mental bad vibes and decide to scrap this "mission" of his at least for the night. But no.   
We get there and He has the audacity to yell at me, as though I really care about what this Bronk guy does to get by in this world. Sure what he's doing is bad but right now what Logan's doing is even worse. So I go on in expecting some easy job with little security like Logan says. Instead I almost get shot five times in two seconds. I guess it was partly my fault, shouldn't have taken that gum. I still can't figure out how it got there, point is it was there and I was hungry, so hey, I took it. So I jump over the fence already pissed off and land in what else but mud. I get in the car and Logan just has this look on his face like whoa, right and I almost wish I could smack it off. Then again I almost wish I could kiss him, and I can't do that, so I don't smack him either.   
So we get back to his place and I take a shower and when I come out he's tryin' to apologize, but I don't wanna hear that right now. So he tells me it won't happen again and I set him straight. Of course it won't happen again cause I'm done with doin' his mission work for him, I mean I didn't seek him out, other way around so he should just back off. Sure I wanted him to help me find the others, still do, but I'm sick of his crap. He never talks about anything besides Manticore or Eyes Only. So I tell him just what I think of him, little mister news reporter, sent to save the world from behind a red, white and blue video mask. I don't think I said it like that, but basic jist. So then he decides to fight back, his natural fight or flight instincts get him in trouble a lot, he calls me something like, the worlds biggest cynic put here to hide behind a tough ass attitude and I'm thinking God Logan get a life. I mean who does he think he is telling me off? I tried to leave and get the damn fight over with but he has to go and ask me the hardest question of my life. He wants to know if I still want him to look into Manticore for me and I'm thinking, Oh God yes Logan please and don't let me leave, but before I know it I'm telling him no. And he's telling me that I couldn't let them go if I wanted just like he can't let go of Eyes Only. So I tell him we've got a new deal, if he won't call me I won't call him. God the look on his face made me want to die. He just didn't want to accept it that I wasn't gonna give in, so I left.  
Anyway the next day at work I'm trying to figure out what it is that drives men to go on these missions, so I'm asking Sketchy and he's tryin' to tell me. So we're on this run and he's tellin' me that women come into this world with a mission, to have kids, and I'm thinking, boo straighten yourself out, but then he adds that men don't have a predestined mission, so they hafta get one of their own as they go. Well it made sense until he started talking about his friend who could talk out of his ass or something and I just tuned out and concentrated on getting the package to Bleed. So we get there and the package is a finger and I'm thinking, nice, and then he starts threatening us and I'm just goin, God men and their fucked up missions need to leave me the fuck out of it, right. But I smile and try to sweet talk, he's not havin' it so I finally snap and yell at his sorry ass and he just lets us go. Well we blow and then later Kendra decides to set me up with some Swedish guy or somethin' named Sven.   
Well I'm not havin' that so I blow her off and try to hang with Original Cindy. Well Kendra decides my no meant yes and shows up with this huge guy, Sven, who can barely pronounce my name and hi together and Original Cindy and I laugh it off and I'm thinking that maybe I could humor Kendra when one of Eyes Only's stupid video hacks shows up on the TV.   
Well I head out but when I get out front I see these two guy picking up terrified girls from the street and I zoom in on them and realize they were two of the guys from the airport. Well I think back and all of a sudden I know where the gum came from, and all of a sudden I care. I mean those girls are barely teens so I've gotta help them. I head to the payphone to call Logan and Bling answers. He tells me that Bronk got Logan and my mind starts reeling. For a moment I think I'm gonna fall over, I mean just the other night he was fine and trying to bust this same guy that has him now. So then I'm just going, I mean I can't help him while on the phone with Bling. I head to his place and while I'm riding I'm wondering what it'll be like to have him be gone, and then I can't think of that anymore, so I try to figure out what the hell to do.   
I get there and Bling's about to erase all of Logan's crappy files from the computer, well I stop him and then I get down to business. I'm racking my damn brain trying to figure out what the hell to do and them I get it. I send out a bulletin using his voice patterns with mine edged in telling Bronk that I'm calling him on Logan's cell. So I call the dirt bag and he picks up. Well I tell him that I'm Eyes Only and he tells me that Logan's already told him that he is. So I play that off telling him that all my people are trained to say that and then he asks me if they're also supposed to be able to do impersonations and I'm going God damn it Logan you really don't want it to be easy for me to save your ass do you. So I play that off to and pretend to want to cut a deal for money and then, thank God, Bling points out that the call is being traced and I work my magic and send them to, where else but, Bleed's. So we hang up and I call Bleed to give him a heads up, it's the least I can do for him considering I just sent guys to kill him. Then I go back to try to find noises on the tape of the call.   
I'm looking for anything to tip me off and we get some plane noise, so I zoom in and finally we get a fog horn in the back ground so I decide that it might be the old airstrip by the harbor and go for it. Might as well I tell myself. I get there and find out that I was right, I do my thing and save Mr. Eyes Only from doom but I'm still thinking about the girls. I go out to stop the plane and it's already moving, so I have to run and jump in through the door and I rip my damn vest on the door jamb. So I kick the guy's ass and stop the plane. I find the girls in the back and I'm just terrified for them, I mean one minute they're going out to hang with friends and the next they're being carted over seas to be sex slaves or something.   
Later that night as I'm chilling at Logan's he apologizes, but he doesn't do it with a quick muttered sorry like most guys would do. Instead he mentions that he's got all the ingredients to make pasta tricalore, so I tell him, I'll boil the water. He smiles and we head on into the kitchen when his cell rings, so I'm going, just leave it Logan. But he picks up and it's someone wanting him to do something tonight for his "mission". And I'm thinking, damn there went that, but Logan surprises me as usual and tells the guy that he'll talk to him about it tomorrow instead. Well I don't want Logan to know how shocked I am so I say.  
"Don't hold up the war on my account." Well he smiles and I won't ever forget what he said.  
"The world'll still be broken in the morning." So before the shock can show on my face I turn around, but I'm thinking.   
Logan if only that chair weren't there.   



End file.
